Mischief
by krankatz27
Summary: As the years pass by the two teenagers, one thing remains unchanged, and that is their need for a challenge. AoKi AU.


_Pants of painful pleasure and groans of denied surrender filled the air of the poorly lit room, as two contrasting silhouettes were melting into each other, a scene that seemed to rival the heat of Hell's flames, both bodies burning with tormenting lust and need for the other's scorching touch. While one was basking into the pleasure and power of dominating the other, fingers firmly pressed against pale skin and tugging at golden locks, the other was drowning into a maddening sense of helplessness and imposed submission, which made his skin crawl as each groan he drew out of his predator, with each desperate movement of his hips and scratch of his nails on tanned skin, made his inner prey squirm in ecstasy. As soon as the dominating male sensed his pretty prey was becoming way too caught up into his own pleasure and unable to respond to his deeply and sensually voiced demands, he would slow his movement, drawing out whimpers of exasperation from the other in need of release, enjoying every inch of exposed skin with his mouth, teasingly licking at the pale chest, before running his tongue across the pink skin of his sensitive nipples, not forgetting to move his hips just slowly enough to make sure every part of his lover's insides will remember his size and the way they lewdly stretched and welcomed him inside each would then display a mocking smirk with just a hint of white canines appearing as daggers in the dark room, making the blonde shiver and have a strange craving of having them pierce deep into his skin, straight through his soul._

 _Sweaty and pale neck arched backwards as his wish had been sensed and granted, feeling the sharp edges scratch at the most sensitive spots the raven haired man had learned about over time and did not hesitate to use them to his advantage each time._

 _"A-aom..ine-aahh..cchi"The moan was loud and clear and was more than a beg for the slow torture to end and for the reward, it was part of their game and it was the peak of the blond's pleasure. The moment when all his final traces of control and shame would be shattered by the words that he knew would follow, as if the only time he could command the other in this erotic chase. Amber eyes opened and did their best to focus on a merciless expression that made them shine with a thin coat of tears,burning as sweat threatened to irritate them more than already. He was waiting for the signal, a critical point of adrenaline making his head spin into the excruciating mix of pleasure and punishment that his tease of a partner was making him endure. Finally, dark blue eyebrows frowned and the smirk widened into a grin, a slick tongue lapping at the curved lips, in sync with the last thrust that placed the blond right on the edge of insanity, then ceased any movement and his face turned serious and his eyes reflected the volcano inside,waiting to erupt and unleash the chaos that both of them aimed for._

 _And there they were coming, as the shadows moved across Aomine's face, along with his opening lips, the words were rolled off his tongue in the most erotic manner, that had the other shut his eyes tight, surrendering to the immediate shame that naturally followed and nearly blocked him,though nothing was new. "Kise..." Aomine began, his body still as a statue, showing extreme control over nearly each muscle in his body, despite the heat of his boiling, flowing blood. "What do you want me to do?", he growled before biting his lower lip,tasting the other's lingering sweat over his own lips. "Tell me,baby. I want to know" At this point, it became nearly impossible for Aomine to hold back the smile of satisfaction at the sight of a tomato-red Kise, eyes shut completely, yet slightly opening at times of a sneak peak of what made them shut again. This was what made it all so sweet and delighting to the raven head, the fruit of all of his teasing, the treat to his sadistic side that wanted nothing more but to see his lover struggle between what he wanted to see and hear,what the blond was experiencing and the pleasure he had to fight through to cater to his master's demands. Now it was time for Kise to throw himself off the edge with the last bit of power he had left and give into the beast's orders. "Come on, Kise. You don't want to piss me off, do you?" his voice made Kise moan uncontrollably and the pink lips opened into an idle void, emptied of any source of sounds to offer the darker man, making tears form quickly at the realization of his helpless situation, but nonetheless, every second being so very enjoyable to both._

 _However, Aomine understood that this was Kise's annoying way of asking him to come off his high horse and push his limits even more, to fight for what he wanted to hear, though they both know this was a losing game regardless. A hand cupped Kise's cheeks, squeezing and nearly bruising the flesh, while pale, trembling fingers dug into the sheets and heels pierced at Aomine's hips. "Kise, I'm warning you... Do you want to be punished?" his fingers squeezed even more at the sensitive skin with every wave of his tone. "Or do you want me to.." Aomine replaced his tight grip on the other's jaw with threatening bites and licks, a move of his hips of only a few inches making Kise yelp, amber eyes burning with despair and wide open "Push you into the pillow until all you can breathe is my name and then spread your ass and f-"_

"Fuck you!", a hoarse and broken voice echoed through the abandoned,cold building, from behind the wall it was hiding, and it was Aomine's. He was holding his wounded, shot side with one hand, the other, shaking, holding onto his gun as he was trying to buy time until his backups arrived, pointlessly negotiating with the armed drug dealer he had a mission to arrest. It was supposed to go in, go out, and another filthy lowlife put behind bars. Yet something went wrong, and he wasn't sure how much hope to actually have, and if he had not actually been set up in this more than perfect scenario of a planned fall for a much too stubborn , it was his fault for sticking too strongly to his ideals and principles, if that was truly the case. However, his faith in his partner was much too vivid, as he was the only one among the others who understood who Aomine really was deep inside, behind the tough exterior. Not to mention, his partner was the only one capable of making order among their people. The secrets inside the department and the way into all of their classified information were entrusted to him. Also, he was an amazing father. However, there had been a strange air about him whenever Aomine would appear, something still unclear to the stubborn and blue haired man.

"Why don't you come out and show me that pretty wound of yours, hm? It will be the last thing you and I will see of you, anyways", the criminal chuckled while playing with his gun on his fingers. "You're not too good at negotiating, neither are you too good at faking they'll come save you? Oh, wait.. maybe that little princess partner of yours will come riding on a white unicorn and ride you to Disneyland.. Like he rode his daughter there two weeks ago?"Aomine's face turned into anger itself, however he knew all he was hearing, and even the disgusting assumptions of the lowlife were all meant to make him fall. _"Please, Tetsu... Hurry up."_ his fist clenched into his bloodstained uniform and the seconds felt like death itself, thinking he might have seen the last of his partner once he demanded to leave the station all to himself. But no, Kuroko would have never abandoned him.

"Ugh,aren't you a dreamer, huh?", the dealer's voice jumped off the concrete walls from behind his mask and came for Aomine's throat like a choking collar, way too tightly squeezing at his windpipe. "I already offered my conditions. Take it or leave it, you piece of shit!" Aomine barked with what felt to be the last of his energy bit, yet at the same time the metal door opened and the room was filled with a dense smoke, Aomine finding himself quickly surrounded by the worried arms of his partner, who pulled at his weight to get him up and out of that place. "Te..tsu.. God damn it, it took you a while. Did you tell the others?" Aomine coughed and supported himself onto the shorter man, as Kuroko shook his head in reply, doing his best ot maintain balance as he was being carried out of his hiding place and into the dense smoke.

As the smoke started to clear up, they had nearly reached the door, yet Aomine felt all his strength leave his legs and he collapsed onto the floor, pulling the other along with him, making him hit the ground harshly. "Agh.. fuck.." Aomine cursed. Before they could realize it, the slim figure of the dealer was visible through the already clearing smoke, pointing a gun at both of them. Kuroko's instinctive reflex was to reach for his gun, but before he could do anything, his arms were pinned onto the floor by Aomine, handcuffs locked tightly around his wrists to prevent any hope of blue eyes widened and the confusion and realization became obvious as the smoke was no more that a thin cloud of wasted effort onto a traitor that Aomine was to him from this moment.

"You..."A choked voice came out of Kuroko's throat as his eyes were fixed onto the sadistic, full of satisfaction smile on his partner's face,then moving to the criminal, now, obviously, Aomine's ally, who approached them with his gun down, body shaking from a suppressed laughter coated in excitement. His blond hair was shining into the strong moonlight, shedding a spotlight over his features as he pulled off his mask and revealed an angelic face, the surface of a wicked spirit. His golden eyes squinted at the shorter man, who was humiliatingly held down by the only one he thought he could trust in his dangerous life. The one he had even hoped, at one point, that he could...maybe...

"Kuroko Tetsuya", the smooth and amused voice of Kise came as a push to shatter all of his conscience into pure defeat. Kise Ryouta, aka the Copycat, the one they had been following for over three years,believed to be in alliance with a most cunning and mysterious partner, whose name and face they had no information about, was standing right in front of him, revealing himself openly and in full glory, showing the same aura of superiority that the once humble Aomine that he knew was now displaying as well, as the Copycat's true ally. "I'm sorry for calling you out as a pedophile, but I thought it would have been just fair to imagine, at least, that you had the experience to taste your slutty daughter who offered herself to me in her early high-school years. Little did she know about the privilege she was given, hmm?" Kise knelt next to Kuroko who was now boiling and looking as if his face was about to turn into a pile of exploded veins, eyes bloodshot with anger.

"You bastard, I'll kill you with my own- Agh!" Aomine punched a painful fist into his jaw, almost throwing it out of its joints,making Kuroko hang his head numbly, blood pooling at the ground."Watch your mouth, you worthless excuse of a cop.", the deep voice ordered Kuroko and Aomine pulled him up to his knees,making him face Kise and holding his face so he would not dare to look away. Kise leaned towards the light-blue haired man, shaking his head and whispering near his ear "I hear you are a pretty respected fella. But that doesn't give you a right to think you have any ownership over my Aominecchi. You sick pervert" A strong kick followed Kise's words, straight into the light-blue haired cop's stomach, making him cough a generous amount of blood, before dark hands grabbed him and pushed him against a pole, tying his entire body to it. Not that Kuroko showed any intention of moving, as the hits and even more, the blow of deception made him feel like a dead man already. All he could do was watch as Aomine took his place next to Kise and observe the sudden change in Kise's behavior, as he melted like a loving puppy that was waiting all along for his beloved friend to come home from work, hugging his neck and diving into a deep kiss which made Kuroko feel his stomach turn in pain and disgust. This was beyond screwed up and he was no more than a dispensable towel they will wipe themselves with, withdraw all precious information, then throw into the fire like a useless rag. It was their way of it was his fault, because he should have known better. He should have known better than let himself fall for Aomine in the first place. Now, the pain in his chest was bigger than any other pain in his body.

He watched as Aomine wrapped his arms greedily around Kise's waist and pulled him tightly into his body, whispering something into his ear that made the blond giggle and blush at the same time. Then, they gave Kuroko a sneaky look and Kise turned his head towards him and said, "Well now, you can watch us celebrate and smash your greedy perverted heart into pieces, or pass out for the meanwhile..."his words trailed off into a low moan, his eyelids dropping as Aomine interrupted him with a squeeze of his sides, while his lips worked their way down his neck from his jawline, all the way down to the buttons of his collar, undoing them with a hungry rush. His actions were reciprocated with Kise's own maneuvers of getting Aomine out of his uniform and, of course, bulletproof vest, smirking at the sight of the artistically painted fake blood on the blue material,proceeding to covering the darker male's chest with possessive kisses and love bites, expressing his need and annoyance of having to sharehis man with Kuroko for so long, having to put up with the idea of his Aominecchi spending so much time with someone like him. But Aomine was all his, and he was about to prove that point in front of the tied cop, despite the possibility of it seeming a bit more so, it felt quite exciting being watched by the pained man,who wished he was dead instead of that position he was forced to be in. Aomine knew this as well, and went along with Kise's excitement,making sure that he will help him put on a show for their moaned as the skilled tongue of his lover ran down across his abs and towards his lower half, pale fingers cupping the already hardened bulge in his pants and rubbing it teasingly as golden eyes were looking up for the fueling signs of pleasure from Aomine. He loved making himself as enjoyable to his dearest Aominecchi as much as he loved being held by him with any occasion and knowing that he belonged to him, therefore he wasted no time and unzipped his pants,pulling them down before he did the same with his boxers, revealing a hard cock, yearning for the blond's touch.

Kise moaned seductively as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, eyes peeking at the tormented soul watching them, as he stick out his tongue and lapped it from the base of Aomine's cock to the tip, slowly and graciously, drawing a growl from the raven haired man. His golden hair was quickly tugged at, however, and Aomine's raspy and lust-filled voice echoed into the building harshly "Oi! Pay attention, Kise." he pushed the tip of his member inside Kise's mouth, making him gag slightly at the surprise. "If you slack, I might show our guest what real punishment looks like", he finished and smirked, the fingers holding Kise's hair becoming more gentle, but still firm. Kise hummed into the hard erection and went straight to swallowing him in one go, the sudden heat and wetness of his mouth making Aomine moan and clench his fist tighter,uncontrollably pushing himself deeper, before the blond continued to do the same over and over, working his tongue along the way to make sure he wasn't missing any spot on the aching cock twitching in anticipation for more. Kise obeyed to his wish and milked him relentlessly, sucking the precum and swallowing it hungrily, moaning and letting Aomine feel his desire through the vibrations that made him shiver, supporting himself with his free hand on the exposed pale shoulder, squeezing and leaving bruises which made Kise moan even more, throwing both of them into an euphoric state that made all surroundings disappear.

As soon as Aomine felt himself getting closer to the edge, he pulled Kise's face away from his cock and lifted him up, pushing him into the closest wall, letting the hard surface rip against his lover's back while his mouth was planting possessive kisses all over his neck and chest. Kise was enjoying every moment of this visible effort Aomine was making to engrave these images into the brain that was watching their every move, as much as Kuroko was trying to fight it and ignore the horrific display of affection in front of him. Kise's pants were soon off and his legs were then forcefully wrapped around the other's waist, feeling his hole exposed to the cold air when Aomine spread his cheeks and teasingly ran a finger around the ring of muscles, his eyes staring deeply and burning into golden lidded much as Kise enjoyed the tease, the current circumstance was too much for him to bare, and just by feeling the hateful eyes gazing onto them made him feel getting closer to his limit. He grabbed the other's nape and moaned seductively "Aominecchi, come on...Don't make us wait too long..." he muffled his words by nibbling the other's earlobe, moving to kiss his neck and feeling the pulse beating desperately for more. No wonder, Aomine was into this as much as he was, and for once, he seemed like he was going to do as the blond requested without too many resistance. Yet, he started by pushing in his dexterous tanned finger inside, finding Kise's spot in no time and watching how his lover turned from a lustful sexual creature, to a completely helpless mess, with every rub on the nerves, building up his way to the point where Kise could only gasp for air and squeeze his shoulders. Another finger was inserted,preparing his tight hole for his aching erection, feeling the tension build and almost unable to hold back until he felt Kise was fully stretched. Aomine's own mind was getting blurry from the sound of Kise's desperate moans and soon, maybe too soon, a third finger joined, making the blond let out a hiss and throw his head backwards, against the hard wall. The sight of this vulnerable and disheveled Kise was the turning point from a controlled and stable Aomine, to the beast that his lover always managed to pull out of him. And the dark haired man loved everything about this process and the control it gave him over the other.

The taller man finally withdrew his fingers to position his shaft to Kise's begging entrance, and only slightly rubbed his head against it, pressing, but not enough to get it inside. This is when their game started, and it was Kise's high pitched moan that made Aomine head straight for the win, a victorious grin wide on his face."What's wrong, Kise? Is there something you need?" his voice was joined by another teasing push of his member against the slowly tightening hole, which made Kise feel so empty and in need of Aomine inside of him to ravage him senseless. He nodded desperately,his toes curling at the heat pooling into his stomach and feeling his mouth water at the delicious sound of the other's growl of approval."Yeah, baby? What, then?", the deep voice was no longer as demanding as usual, because the enjoyment of their show was way too much even for him, and they were clearly having way too much fun. Still, he knew Kise loved his dominance and treatment regardless of how pleasant a circumstance was.

Kise's half lidded eyes managed to look shortly to their side at their long forgotten spectator, and smiled devilishly, through all of his haziness "I want you to show out observer here what a fucking monster you are. Fuck me senseless, Aominecchi~" There was no more that Aomine needed to wrap his arm around the other's neck and thrust himself to the hilt into the tight and hot insides that screamed at the contact. "You never listen do you? I told you..." Aomine's deep and sultry voice radiated through Kise's glowing body as the taller man adjusted his hips so that his head could rub against the spot that drove Kise insane. "Drop the'-cchi' " he grinned, revealing the beast that had been pleading for release ever since, and began thrusting in and out in a way that Kise had never experienced before, feeling his entire body burn along with Aomine, fearing that they might turn into ashes right before they could finish their magnificent show. Dark fingers were squeezing Kise's ass roughly, spreading it and making way for his generously-sized cock to force its way up into his depths, hitting over and over Kise's prostate and rubbing his stomach against the other's cock, which was now dripping in precum and swelling with a threatening need for release. Both their moans echoed raw and uncontrollably throughout the room and it turned them on even more, hearing the noise their collision was creating. And, moreover, they weren't alone, and as much as they pretended at points to seem completely engulfed in their universe, it was impossible to ignore the thrill that fucking each other raw right in front of someone, even more so, an enemy, was the main factor they were surrounding their attention with.

"Oh yeah, Kise, come on, moan louder... As loud as you can. Show me how good you feel to be fucked like this", Aomine's breathless words did nothing but drive the blond even more over the top, as he was struggling to do as he was being told and, at the same time, deal with the enormous pleasure his lover was overwhelming him with. He did his best to scream his lungs out, loving every moment that Aomine's thrusts went faster and wilder the more he screamed in ecstasy and displayed his obvious struggle that satisfied his sadistic boyfriend. Soon, they both were close to their limits, and they didn't need much to realize it, since Kise's moans were becoming faster and louder, without Aomine having any impact over them, as his own words and chanting were replaced by desperate groans and breaths that sounded like the sweetest sound to Kise's ears, making him reach his limit even faster than Aomine. He already felt his insides close to exploding, and was soon begging the other for release.

"Ao..mi..aahh!I'm gonna.." Aomine's hand went to slap his ass hard, before telling him to hold it. "No, Kise. We are cumming..together",he growled and smiled at his lover's pained moan, but continued to thrust excruciatingly fast and pleasurable for Kise to bare, having him hang onto the last bit of sanity he had left, feeling his insides abused over and over, above any limits, by Aomine's throbbing moans made their minds go blank and they could only imagine how it sounded for Kuroko, which only made it nearly impossible for Kise to endure and for Aomine to push the other to his limits. A few slower and harder thrusts followed, before the tanned man stopped and gave Kise a painfully seductive, yet commanding look, that he knew all too well.

"Kise..beg for it" Aomine's tone was different this time, sounding more like a plead itself, as he felt his lower half numbed by the excruciating pleasure, eyes piercing deeply into golden ones. Kise shuddered and dug his fingers and heels deeper into the other'stoned body, his lips forming a twisted smirk. "Ah..Aominecchi... Please.." he moved to trace cold and wet traces along the other's neck with his tongue, before biting hard into the flesh "Make me cum so hard, baby..." His words finished in an exasperated moan, and it was the final drop which made Aomine wrap his hand around the blond's aching cock, pumping it fast and roughly,in sync with his one new thrusts, even more savage than before,making Kise arch his neck and back as the wave of dearly needed release washed over them, pale throat releasing a soul shattering scream, which triggered the abundant flow of white fluid explode inside him from the darker man who was letting out the sexiest groans that danced around Kise's brain like a spell and left him numb,gasping for air.

Their bodies were pressed tightly against the other, each seeking comfort into the cold sweat and irregular movements of their chests, in their attempts to regain their breath and full consciousness. For awhile, Kise couldn't move himself off of his tanned boyfriend, but neither did Aomine seem to mind that, as his own arms were seemingly stuck resting between the wall and the soft, bruised skin of the other's back. They enjoyed the afterglow of the shaking orgasm in those few moments, detaching themselves completely from the current situation they were in. Not for too long, however, as a sob made its way to their ears, and they remembered they had an audience they had neglected. Looking at each other, they both were unable to suppress a grin and finally removed themselves from the spot lazily, turning towards the man tied to the pole, who was looking as if he had seen a ghost, completely pale and face twisted in pain, all covered in tears.

"Pffft" Kise snorted and shook his head "No applause? Even though our show was so touching that you balled your eyes out? Tsk, tsk.",he said, while starting to weakly walk towards Kuroko, even though parts of his clothing were still missing from his body. Aomine didn't seem too pleased with that, so he stood and watched them with crossed arms, a curious look in his eyes. His boyfriend could be unpredictable, yet he didn't think there would be anything to worry about.

Kise stopped a few inches away from their captive, knelt before grabbing the light-blue strands and shoved his head forcefully into the pole behind it, his smile screaming out pure triumph. "Don't ever underestimate us again, you trash!"

"Kise, stop." Aomine called from a few meters away, deciding their masquerade was over and that his boyfriend enjoyed being a bit too theatrical to his taste. "Give him the shot and let's go already. I need a damn shower.", the deep voice commanded and Kise sighed, crooking his head and looking for a few seconds at a shocked Kuroko, whose eyes were moving frantically, air unable to reach his lungs and brain as he was trying to wrap his mind around what was truly reality. Slender fingers reached into the blond's pocket and withdrew a syringe, moments before its needle was buried into Kuroko's neck, making him fall into a peaceful sleep in less than a few blinks of Kise's tired eyes. Maybe they should have waited to get back to their place before celebrating. Damn, his whole body was hurting, yet feeling so relaxed at the same time.

The two crime partners finished off clothing themselves, then proceeded taking the lifeless body of Aomine's ex-partner, a hidden satisfaction that was bigger than life threatening to break the surface of their expressions. Once the body was thrown into their black van's trunk, Kise was the first to lose it and for sure, Aomine agreed that maybe they rushed a bit, fits clenching onto the wheel to avoid filling the loud, obnoxious mouth next to him. Yet this time,he'd let it pass. They were both still too intoxicated with each other, and all he could do was smile and watch, from time to time,how beautiful his gesticulating, loud mouth looked under the intermittent street lights.

This was the life, indeed.


End file.
